Blue And Yellow
by FireFoxAxel
Summary: Frerard -Love is such a powerful word.    Those who feel it will always know. But you'll never know truly what it feels like when that   love just gets up and walks out your apartment door with an " It's over". Until it happens.  Rated K  for the ending.


_And it's all in how you mix the two,  
And it starts just where the light exists.  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
And it burns a hole,  
Through everyone that feels it._

Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it,  
Won't come your way,yeah  
Well you'll never find it,  
If your looking for it. (looking for it)

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking,  
Rather waste some time with you.

And you never would have thought in the end,  
How amazing it feels just to live again,  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
It burns a hole, through everyone that feels it.

Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it, won't come your way, yeah  
Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it. (looking for it)

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.

Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste some time with you.

(Time with you... time with you time with you  
Waste some time with you... waste some time with you)

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste my time with you.

Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste my time with you.

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, my hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.

Waste some time with you...  
Waste some time with you...  
Waste some time with you...  
Waste some time with you...  
Waste some time with you...  
Waste some time with you...  
Waste some time with you...

(fading)  
Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, my hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.

Love is such a powerful word.

Those who feel it will always know. But you'll never know truly what it feels like when that love just gets up and walks out your apartment door with an " It's over". Until it happens.

Frank and Gerard sat in the dingy, small room. Gerard sipping coffee, Frank nervously biting his lipring.  
The whole thing started with paint. Such a simple object. Colourful, innocent.

Gerard wanted the apartment blue. Frank wanted it yellow.

An argument broke out, tempers flared. Each speaking in the spare of the moment.  
Each would gravely regret that day.

"Gerard, blue and yellow don't mix" Frank called after Gerard as he walked out of the room, paint testers in hand.

"Frank shut up, I'm thinking" Gerard shouted,

"_What have I done now?_" Frank asked , his temper rising.

"Just shut up!" Gerard shouted back, his own temper increasing.

"And if I don't, what will you do?, run off and leave me _again?_" Frank spat angrily.

"What?" Gerard growled, looking back at Frank.

"You heard me, I said, _again_" Frank looked back at Gerard.

"I've never left you, never. Don't bring things like that into this" Gerard glared,

"_This?_" Frank questioned , " This is an argument over the colour of _my_ apartment" Frank shot Gerard an angry glance back.

"_Our_ , apartment" Gerard growled growing red in the face, trembling with anger.

"My, apartment, that you moved into" Frank growled in reply.

"What are you looking for in this?" Gerard spat,

"Im not looking for anything, im stating the facts" Frank spat back, trembling also.

"Facts" Gerard turned to fully face frank.

"Facts" Frank mimicked.

"Just fuck off, I don't need this" Gerard said,

"_You_ never do. Always running." Frank shot back.

"Im leaving, like you said, always running" Gerard said, tears pricking in his eyes, shaking with rage.

"Yeah, _I'd rather waste my time with you, now wouldn't I._" Frank shouted as Gerard neared the door.

Gerard turned and looked at Frank, tears falling freely.

"_Just get out_"

The last words cut off as the door slammed shut.

Frank stormed off and threw himself at the couch, sobbing heavily as the reality hit him.

Gerard dragged his feet as he began the walk to his parents house, he had nowhere else to go now. Frank had thrown him out.

Rain began falling lightly, becoming heavier almost, as Gerard became more and more upset and agonised over the situation.

Frank sat up wiping stray tears from his eyes.  
You should've done something, you stupid stupid man.

"No, you've said enough" Frank growled at himself.

Frank picked up his phone, scrolling through his contacts.

His guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks as he scrolled upon the name, '_Gee_'

Frank shakily pressed dial and put the phone to his ear, half hoping Gerard would ignore him.

"What do you want" Gerard answered.

"Gee, god, Gerard im so sorry, please come back. Can we talk this over, please?" Frank begged.

"Why do you care, you threw me out." Gerard asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Gerard please, just come back"

"fine"

Gerard hang up, changing direction and heading back to where he was apparently unwanted.

Frank ran to the door upon hearing three half hearted knocks.

Frank opened the door and gazed upon the tear stained face of Gerard.

Five awkward minutes later, and both were sitting upon Frank's couch.

Gerard sipping coffee, and Frank nervously biting his lipring.

Gerard set the coffee down and looked at Frank.

" I'll., get my stuff" he said quietly and stood.

Frank caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"No, please don't"

"You said," Gerard began,

"I was being stupid, im sorry Gerard. Please don't leave." Frank begged,

"You've said enough" Gerard said pulling away from Frank, gathering his things.

Frank sat watching, numb. Just watching this incredible man, walk out of his life.

Gerard finished packing his things and headed to the door.

Frank stood and steped forward,

"Don't bother, I know where the door is. I've been forced to _leave_ through it today anyway." Gerard spat, opening the door.

"Gee" Frank whispered.

"It's over" Gerard hissed before slamming Franks apartment door for the final time.

Why didn't you stop him, why didn't you tell him how you feel.  
Why did you let him , just go?,

Frank asked himself, tears choking him for words.

You did enough, you said enough, you can't handle life like this, he answered himself.

Frank sobbed heavily while raiding his first aid cupboard.

Coming across a small orange tub.

'sodium amytal' read the label.

The most powerful prescribed sleeping pills Frank could get.

Frank tipped the contents into his hand, looking down at the little tablets.

Funny how something so small could take away so many mistakes. And kill so much pain.

Tipping half the contents into his mouth with shaking hands Frank downed them with water, gagging on the bitter taste, and sheer volume of the tablets.

Without second thought the second half was also consumed.

At least I'll die in my sleep. Frank thought lying down on his couch admiring the silence taking over.

Frank passed out soon after. The effects also taking place.

Gerard walked down the busy road. Cars and busses passing at alarming speeds.  
Everyone was just so happy going about their own business.

Gerard stood rigid, his thoughts colliding with one another.

Nothing was ever going to be the same, Gerard told himself.

A taxi traveled down the road , going 95mph. The side reading.

'_Don't worry, be happy_' with a picture of a smiling face.

How ironic Gerard thought.

Gerard took a deep breath and stepped out into the road.

The driver had no time to stop.

Gerard Way was killed instantly.

Frank Iero , died of an overdose.

Both now happy and content. Where no emotions matter now.

The dress code for a double funeral.

_Blue and yellow._


End file.
